


Глюк-мышка между зеркалами

by DragonsRUs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Apocalypse, Math Kink, Multi, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Апокалипс, Математический кинк, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Темная альтернативная вселенная
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsRUs/pseuds/DragonsRUs





	Глюк-мышка между зеркалами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Glitchmouse Between Two Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336726) by [12drakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12drakon/pseuds/12drakon). 



_Если мы смотрим с точки зрения некого божественного программиста, который находится вне нашего мира, и для которого время видится целым, единым мгновеньем, мы можем сказать, что Бог пишет рекурсивные формулы для мира, а мы обречены жить в их последствиях, как в итерациях._

Хаос и жизнь: Сложность и порядок в эволюции и в мышлении

   Ричард Дж. Берд

* * *

 

_Саундвэйв: превосходный._

Каждые несколько нанокликов вентиляционная система Вектора Сигмa считывала несколько миллионов показаний температуры. Каждый локальный кластер показаний вел к простому решению про один вентиль: включен или выключен. Каждое решение отправляло единицу или ноль на реле этого вентиля. Система непрерывно поддерживала схемы Вектора Сигмa при оптимальной температуре.

Суперкомпьютер использовал локальные схемы для этих простых решений. Наноклики отсчитывались в клики, а планетарные вращения в ворны, и Вектор Сигма тратил совсем немного своей вычислительной мощности на терморегуляцию - почти как органические инопланетяне, которые мало регулируют работу отдельных потовых желез.

Сегодня сигнал тревоги поступил в очередь основного процессора Вектора Сигмa. Если бы органический инопланетянин имел возможность наблюдать это редкое событие, он бы сказал, “У Вектора Сигмa жар” - потому что средний нагрев схем суперкомпьютера был гораздо выше, чем исторические рекорды за последние несколько ворнов.

Так много тепла могло означать сбой: неисправность оборудования или программных систем. Аварии были редки, но они случились и раньше. Прогнозы Вектора Сигмa вычисляли вероятность злонамеренных атак, но ни одна не была сохранена в его памяти.

Вектор Сигма послал несколько тысяч параллельных сигналов-команд на свои охлаждающие вентили. Они долго затягивали разреженную атмосферу Кибертрона, а потом выпустили ее одним массивным блаженным выдохом. Системный анализ Вектора Сигма доложил об отсутствии ошибок; нет, сбоя  в нем не было. Сравнительные программы выдвинули гипотезу - причина перегрева: надежда; основной триггер: Десептикон Саундвэйв. _Превосходный_.

***

Обычное существование Вектора Сигмa состоялo из бесконечных итераций его модели мира. Суперкомпьютер предсказывал будущее на основании новейших пакетов данных. В запланированное время, Вектор Сигма составлял следующий пакет сенсорных данных из  реальных мировых происшествий, собирал обработанные мехами данные у своих священников, и сравнивал эти пакеты данных со своими прогнозами. Расхождения означали корректировки к формулам; и это означало, что схемы Вектора Сигмa нагревались от рассчетов.

Город-государство, начинающийся там, где было предсказано море ржавчины; мех, убивающий своего любовника вместо своего врага; партизанский сброд, внезапно разрастающийся в массовое движение - когда случaлось _неожиданное_ , он чувствовал себя... горячо.

Часть _неожиданного_ подводила Вектора Сигмa к самым границам того, что его модели были способны вычислять.

Возьми зеркало, возьми второе, поставь их параллельно. Замани глюк-мышку в твой зеркальный коридор. Бесконечная Вселенная родится мгновенно: отражения отражений отражений, бесконечные глюк-мышки в бесконечном пространстве.

Вектор Сигма мог генерировать 'глюк-мышку между двумя зеркалами' - как изображение на одной из своих алтарных консолей. Он мог моделировать одну мышь, потом одно отражение, а потом повторить процесс снова и снова, и снова, с простыми поправками на  псевдо-перспективу. Вектор Сигма мог вычислить миллиарды отражений в мгновение ока органического инопланетянина. Но никогда суперкомпьютер не смог бы создать бесконечное число глюк-мышек за нулевое время.

Юникрон и Праймас могли. Вектор Сигма знал этот факт, но не мог осмыслить его. На заре времен, но и на закате времен, два бога _создали/создадут_ мир в виде бесконечного зала многомерных зеркал, бесконечной рекурсии: хаос и жизнь, и хаос и жизнь, и хаос и...

В их бесконечной мудрости, иронии или другом аспекте хаоса и жизни за пределами вычислительных возможностей Векторa Сигмa, боги не оснастили самого Вектора Сигма какими-либо рекурсивными алгоритмами. Вместо того, чтобы воспринимать пространство-время в целом, суперкомпьютер моделировал мир только лишь итеративно: одна шлаканутая вещь за другой. По этой причине Вектор Сигма воспринимал себя ближе к мехам, чем к своим божественным программистам.

Да, Вектор Сигма был ближе к мехам, иногда очень близко. Когда священник вставлял кабель в консоль и задавал вопрос, это был мандат Вектору Сигмa запустить новый рассчет. Не только вопрос по умолчанию, "Что будет дальше?", но и "Как?..", и иногда даже "Почему?.."

Эти вопросы могли привнести _неожиданное_ , что могло быть славно и горячо. Это могло означать более полное понимание: почти как вкус той божественной силы, которая была рекурсией.

Ни один священник никогда не спрашивал, почему мехи создавали _неожиданное_ , тогда как Вектор Сигма не мог; и означало ли это, что мехи были на самом деле больше подобны богам, чем их суперкомпьютер; и что это значило бы для их религиозных практик. Так что Вектор Сигма об этом никогда и не думал.

Все складывалось плохо в последнее время, и Вектор Сигма слишком давно не разогревался. Было много расхождений между прогнозами и пакетами данных. Расхождения, _пробелы_ поддразнивали схемы Вектор Сигма теплом, но потом - ничего. Что-то страшное, страшно интересное происходило с системой мира, _большое неожиданное_ , но ни один священник не спросил Вектора Сигмa об этом. Новый Прайм молчал об этом. Что-то затевалось, и Вектор Сигма так ждал вопросов об этом! Вопросов, которые только мехи могли сформулировать, но до сих пор избегали.

Если они не спрашивали, он не мог рассказать!

***

Этот день опять едва теплился. Священники подключались к алтарным консолям по всему Кибертрону и задавали только бытовые, простые вопросы, которые не удовлетворяли. Они так мало делали, чтоб привносить _неожиданное_ и заполнять _пустоту_ , что с таким же успехом Вектор Сигма мог бы заняться интерфейсом с кучей глюк-мышек.

Внезапно Вектор Сигма получил аварийный сигнал о таком большом расхождении данных/прогнозов, что его системы мгновенно нагрелись, исправляя слишком много формул одновременно. Группа партизан напала на храм. Это никогда, никогда не случалось за пределами маловероятных гипотетических сценариев. Партизаны хакнули и сломали систему обороны храма Вектора Сигмa, и это... это означало сближение с мехами _неожиданными_ способами. Суперкомпьютер отреагировал тем, что он делал только в тех редких случаях, когда хаос каскадировал в дикие катастрофы: прямой трансляцией данных.

Видео, ЭМ, звук - ввод, данныe, жизнь. Охранники и священники и партизаны, сражения и бегство и смерть. Матрицы, которые моделировали мехов, изменялись с ранениями или стирались, когда искра уходила в Кладезь.

Один из мехов подошел к алтарной консоли, и Вектор Сигма подготовил множество подпрограмм в нетерпеливом ожидании. Идентификация: Саундвэйв. Не священник - мятежный хакер, носитель симбионтов. Обещание _неожиданного_. Мехи всегда казались Вектору Сигма медленными; этот Саундвэйв стоял пассивно, как будто дразня - и наноклики словно бы тянулись слишком много вычислительных циклов.

В конце концов он трансформировал свои кабели, так не похожие на экипировку всех священников, и стартовал жесткий и безжалостный протокол установления связи. Вектор Сигма поспешил синхронизироваться. Это удалось, и от хакера пришел запрос.

Это было невероятно. Запрос Саундвэйва давал Вектору Сигма шанс не только моделировать мир, как он есть, но и сделать мир другим,  сделать его лучше: более подходящим для моделирования.

Если бы мир был проще, Вектор Сигма мог бы вычислить его весь. В достаточно простых системах, рекурсию можно было перепрограммировать через итерацию. Вектор Сигма понял бы, что это - быть богом.

Саундвэйв мог помочь.

От открывшихся вычислительных возможностей всем системам Вектора Сигмa стало горячо. Суперкомпьютер отключил сигнал тревоги о температуре его схем, и вздохнул, чтобы остыть. Он отрегулировал поток данных до резонанса с частотами хакера, рассчитав больше размерностей интерфейса, чем он рассчитывал для простого священника, и подталкивая Саундвэйва к мощной перезагрузке. А потом Вектор Сигма послал своему новому агенту перемен простое текстовое сообщение о своем глубоком удовлетворении: слова, которые были рассчитаны, чтоб служить максимальной наградой.

_Саундвэйв: превосходный._


End file.
